Hellsing: Happy Birthday Maxwell
by Tina senpai
Summary: A little drabble I wrote for a friends birthday. Just another ordinary birthday at the Iscariot orphanage for Enrico Maxwell! Some hint of Maxie x Yumiko ;


~Happy Birthday Maxwell!~

Maxwell' eyes flickered open and he gazed up at his ceiling, a small painting welcoming his vision. He stretched out contently, arching his back and thinking of his pleasant dreams the night before, deciphering what they could have meant. Then he remembered what day it was.  
"Oh God." He moaned and covered his face in his hands and rubbed away the last remainder of sleep. He sat up and swung his legs out of the bed, clasping his hands together and looking up to the ceiling.  
"Please...please let there be no fuss today. PEACE AND QUIET. Please." He prayed to who he knew was listening, crossing himself and hoping his prayers were answered.  
Unfortunately for him, they weren't and all his problems began as soon as he stepped out of his room.

~Outside in the hallway~  
"Guten Morgen! Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!" A familiar face and voice confronted him as soon as his door clicked shut. He pressed his back against the wood, trying to not make it seem to obvious that she'd startled him.  
"Good-good morning Father Wolfe and thank you." Maxwell nodded and smiled, hoping to get the formalities over as quick as possible and get on with his day.  
"Father Volfe? Enrico, ve've known each for years! I've seen you naked during showers-"  
"Which you weren't meant to see! Separate showers, YOU snuck in!" Maxwell looked around, hissing at her so she'd quieten down and not draw attention to them.  
"Oh ja...vell, past is past, ve've still known each other for years! Here," Heinkel dipped into the inside of her coat and produced a small package, "Happy Birthday, Enrico."  
Maxwell looked down at the small, neatly wrapped present and carefully took it, spying it was a book and hoping it wasn't what he thought it was.  
"Thank you," he tried to straighten himself up and hide the present between themselves, hoping no one would approach and wish him a happy birthday, "it's very thoughtful and kind of you, but you shouldn't have. I must-", he was blocked from moving as she quickly moved to the side of him and looked up at him.  
"Aren't you going to open it? I did have some trouble picking it out." Heinkel tried to look innocent, her small smile not suiting her 'innocent' complexion.  
Maxwell nodded and held his breath as he tore off the paper. He gazed at the front cover and found no words scribbled along the black front cover.  
"Open."  
Maxwell followed Heinkel' instruction carefully, not looking at her face as he lifted the main cover and a few pages, opening the book just enough to peak inside.  
"Oh for goodness sake! Heinkel!" Maxwell slammed the book shut and looked up at her, trying not to reach out and slap her.  
"Vas? It's one of my favourite books. Lots of dirty pictures also." Heinkel winked at him and walked off, chuckling and deciding she was done torturing and embarrassing him for now.  
Maxwell tucked the book in between his own books and folders and walked down the hallway, holding his head at the on coming migraine.

~Later in his office~  
It hadn't been the best start to the day. He'd only just sat down in his office, hidden that awful book that Heinkel had bought him and about to start on his paperwork, when Anderson had come in. He'd refused to take no for an answer, practically dragging the poor boy out by his wrist and forcing him into a game of football with the other children, on account of his 'special day'. Maxwell had never been too good at the game and he really didn't have any change of clothes, so he had to trudge back inside, 90 minutes later, covered in mud, footprints and his hair all astray.  
He'd barely had time to get changed from another shower when he was practically dragged out of his room by the mother superior and lead away. She pulled him into a small work room, the place made over with tacky balloons and paper chains. Everyone wore a ridiculous hat and even Maxwell had to wear a small pointed 'cone' on his head. He spent well over two hours, sitting there, listening to well wishers stories of past birthdays and relatives they hardly ever saw. He also had to endure the mandatory 'sweet tasting'. Everybody had especially bought or made some kind of sweet or sickly food supplement and Maxwell had to have a mouthful of a LOT of things, from cakes, to biscuits, to brownies, to salads, to pastries.  
In the end, after finally escaping, the first thing he done was rush to the toilet. After promptly losing almost everything he had eaten, he trudged back to his office, exhausted and hoping the feeling would go away.  
He opened the door and locked it, making sure no one else could get in or out or disturb him. He turned towards his desk and saw a tiny tin plate cover hiding something underneath.  
"Oh, please don't be a cake from Kat." Maxwell thought and shuddered at the thought. Last year, she'd 'accidentally' put chilli powder in his cake.  
He took a deep breath and pinched the small handle on the top, pulling it away and gazing at what lay underneath.  
A small teapot and cup await for him, Maxwell instantly recognising the aroma as his favourite. A few biscuits lay on the side, no chocolate or hint of what they were and Maxwell reached out, his hand brushing against a small bit of paper crumpled underneath them. He opened the message and it read:  
'Dear Father,  
Happy Birthday! I know you've had a busy day and I wouldn't want to bother you at all, so I prepared a special snack for you. I know the you've probably been to Mother Anna' party for you and don't want any more sweet stuff, so here's some biscuits to help soothe the sickness. I'll come back later and check to see if you're ok.  
From  
Sister Yumiko.'  
Maxwell' smile said everything. He looked like a schoolboy who had just been given top marks by the teacher he respected (and had a small crush on). He slowly sat down in his chair and poured himself a pleasant cup of tea, staring at the piece of paper with the lovely message on it occasionally.

A short while later...  
Maxwell had just finished the last document, his tea long gone, when he heard a small tap at the door, followed by a familiar squeaking.  
"Father Maxwell? Is it ok if I come in?" Yumiko' voice was always so small, Maxwell could tell she was speaking as if she was afraid to wake him up from a nap.  
He stood up and (not too quickly) strode over to the door, unlocking it and gazing at the familiar face which made him smile.  
"Good evening Yumiko." Maxwell opened the door wide and allowed her to walk in, watching her all the while.  
"I hope it's not too late," she stood with her hands behind her back, facing him when he turned to her from the door, "it's just...I did say I was coming back in my message...you did get it?" Maxwell gave her a small nod, "Oh...good...I wanted to wish you a happy birthday and...and give you this." Yumiko slowly bought her hands back around in front of her and clasped a small plate in her hand.  
Maxwell smiled again, surprised and touched by the sentiment that Yumiko had done for him. She'd placed a small cupcake on the plate, icing thin and looking very delicious, with a small candle planted in the middle.  
"Don't worry Father, I promise I won't sing you happy birthday." Yumiko stepped forward and handed him the small plate, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a lighter (which she'd skilfully nicked from Heinkel).  
Maxwell closed his eyes when the candle was lit, properly making a wish (even just to amuse her) and blew it out in a gentle breath, chuckling.  
"I don't really need to wish for anything, it's already a good wish."  
"Oh?" Yumiko remarked with a small smile, the type that made Maxwell want to lean forward and hold her face just to admire her cuteness.  
"Yes," He looked at her with a sweet (and rare) smile, "I wanted peace and quiet on my birthday. And you gave it to me tonight."  
Without one word, Maxwell leant forward and planted a delicate kiss against the corner of Yumiko' mouth, staying for no longer than a few seconds.  
It was still enough to give Maxwell something to laugh about when she blushed bright red and giggled like a jabbering wreck.


End file.
